Trellis Bioscience's CellSpot technology for identification of rare human antibodies with high specificity and affinity against multiple antigen has enabled discovery of highly efficacious strain- independent antibodies to Respiratory Syncytial Virus and to Cytomegalovirus. We have now applied CellSpot to isolate two native human antibodies with broad reactivity to Group 1 and Group 2 influenza A strains respectively. Both of these antibodies have now been shown to have in vivo efficacy. In addition, we have isolated a human antibody with in vitro activity against Influenza B. We propose to advance these therapeutic candidates to IND stage, including additional neutralization studies in vitro and in vivo, manufacturing, toxicity, and PK studies. The resulting clinical candidates are expected to provide potent post-infection antiviral activity against all currently circulating strains, and effective prophylaxis against any emerging pandemic strain.